


Two Travel as One

by Ninjy (SparkyFrootloops)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Help, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Not Really Dead, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/Ninjy
Summary: "I am together alright. I’m more together than ever before. I feel everything they felt, I remember everything, and it blends together. It's like it's all mine, not ours." He stares off for a second, "I forget sometimes. I forget where they fall away and where I stand. And I still love them in more ways than you will ever understand, I’ve cared for something so much greater and brilliant and they had topush a sword through me.”





	Two Travel as One

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, and then it turned it to this fun little story and I hope you all like it.

Why he woke up in Australia he will never understand.

But he woke up afraid, confused, and uncertain.

And under all that fear he felt flickers and cracks of something else. Something familiar, but it soon fell away, like a dream or like trying to keep water cupped in one’s hands.

_"Azi-?"_ They called.

But that wasn't right.

_"Crowley?"_

No, still not right; he scrambled up clutching at his chest where he knew he had been injured, where he knew someone had plunged their sword deep inside him cutting and splitting him from the inside.

Where he had been hurt and left for dead.

He felt at his chest, to see if he could heal it, to see if he could keep his angel safe.

But there was nothing there.

_"Angel, are- how-?"_

That wasn't right either.

_"Crowley where-"_

**NO.**

He gasped and looked down at his hands. Their hands? Someone else?

He breathed even when he didn't need it, his voice shook when it shouldn't have.

But he studied his hands, they weren't his, they weren't theirs. 

They.

_"Angel? My dear?"_

He looked around and finally stood. Mixes of emotions began to settle, and memories both theirs and his settled as he looked up and above where stars showned bright and clear.

They... they were okay.

"My dear?" He said, his voice settled and not one he recognized, but now... well he now was.

He now existed.

"Angel." He said with certainty and felt tears in his eyes as he brought his hands together as of to pray, but instead simply cradled one palm in another. The hand with the gold pinkie ring sat on top before he moved his palms to his chest.

He was alive because they were alive.

Still afraid, but also filled with courage he took a breath and relaxed and felt wings on his back unfurl in the same plan and saw them and felt another gasp escape his lips.

His wings were no longer what he recognized, not white and gleaming. Not even black and groomed.

They were grey. A deep grey with flecks of silver. Like storm clouds in the sky.

"What are- what am I?" He pleaded, looking upward.

_"What am I?"_ He whispered, but there was no reply.

**"What am I?"** He screamed staggering forward but there was still nothing.

He felt emotions overwhelm him and he felt himself break just a little and sob.

Then there was a breeze and something brushing away his tears.

_ **"You are mine. You are no one's."** _

It's soft, it's home, and it's safe.

_ **"You are Cecil."** _

And the moment is gone, and he's left alone with dry tears and gasping breath.

Cecil settles over him like a blanket. Not together, but not alone either. 

Cecil settles over him like a hug, one so close that he can hear the beat of his own heart in his ears pounding as it settles into the new life it had been given. 

He looks up as the sun rises and slowly makes his way forward and to what he can feel.


End file.
